


I Just Have Big Balls!

by cdelbridge



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Little penis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John gets inebriated and tells Sherlock his deepest secret
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 34
Kudos: 58
Collections: SmallDickFics





	I Just Have Big Balls!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of a Twitter discussion that got out of hand (as they always seem to) and led to a series of Fics where John is not well endowed. Enjoy!

“Sherlock Holmes!” John giggled and happily greeted his flatmate at their door. 

“John Watson.” Sherlock did his patented eyeroll and moved to the doorway to catch his inebriated best friend. He made it just in time. After settling a (still) giggling John on the sofa, Sherlock handed him a glass of water and said, “drink all of this. You’ll thank me in the morning.”

John giggled some more and sloshed some water on hisself on the way to his mouth. He managed to take a few sips although he ended up wearing most of it. “I love my roommate!” He declared happily, Sherlock stopped breathing, “but he doesn’t know it! The consulting what-cha-call-it has missed all the clues.”

“Depends how you love him,” Sherlock said carefully while skillfully keeping a drunk doctor in place on the sofa, “and what you want to do about it.” Sherlock knew John loved him and he thought, maybe, more but he wouldn’t make the move! 

“Oh I love him in all the ways possible!” Grand arm gestures accompanied this pronouncement. “I’m in love with him as well!”

“Then why don’t you make a move? I’m sure it would be reciprocated.” Sherlock replied helpfully while internally doing high fives and shouting, “Fuck Yeah!”

The cuddly doctor’s head moved downward and he said sadly, “I can’t. I’m disfigured. No one wants me once I take my pants off.”

The detective stood with his mouth open and almost allowed the suddenly giggly doctor to escape. Grabbing an arm at the last moment, he tugged his flatmate back to the couch and said, “I’m sure to the right person, any perceived deformity wouldn’t matter. I know I wouldn’t care.”

“Really?” John blinked owlishly at him. “So if I told you that my dick is really small, you’d be ok with that?”

“John,” the detective got down on his knees in front of his friend, “I love all of you! I want a relationship with you. I want your love and you beside me. Other things don’t matter.” He stroked the beautiful face in front of him, “I’ve been in love with you since I met you. Before I even deduced your crotch, I wanted you.”

“Really?” The doctor sat up and squinted, “so you know that my package looks impressive because I have really big balls?”

“Yep.” Sherlock popped the “p”. “And it doesn’t matter.” John still didn’t look totally convinced. “Want to see my deformity?”

“You couldn’t possibly....” John struggled then said, “only if you want to show me.”

The detective stood in front of him and undid his fly. Pulling down his trousers and then his pants, he pulled his balls out and said, “here, feel, I’ve only got one.”

“Wow!” John took the proffered sack in his hands and said, “I’ve always wanted to do this.” Looking up at the best friend he’d ever had, he said, “I love you Sherlock Holmes. Want to share deformities in the bedroom?”


End file.
